Fame!
by 0leysa Granger-Harper
Summary: Dont just read the magizines, because the lives of the famous are not just TV and photos. And the lives of lovers are indepth and sexy. but if you put them togeater, get ready for lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of planet earth, I decided to delete and redo my story. well i hope you enjoy.

Thank you for reviewing the last story toritrueblood, anonymous reviewer, and one person that i am sooooo sorry I forgot, but you know who you are and if you review this story I promise to dedicate a whole chapter to you, you can even choose what the chapter is about. okay, well here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Whitney Cummings, Vh1, or anything else that you guys know already exist

i

Clare's Pov

I walked into my house after yet another day of "intense" meetings with publishing companies, or at least that's what my publisher Valerie calls them. Oh Val, what would I do without you. Valerie was born in England and came to a America to find what she called " The Yankee's dream". I shut my door, dropped my purse, and flopped down onto my couch. What a day! I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a hard day of working, there is nothing like watching a catty girls fight on Vh1. As i watched the bad girls club get drunk and horny, I got a text from my best friend Ali.

_Hey Clare-bear, I just wanted to remind you about the date I planned for you tomorrow With Daniel. We are sooo going shopping before the date! well ill tttyl, my honey awaits me. KISSES :) - Ali _

It was easy to write bestselling books, Help plan a wedding, Even pick out a house, but being 22yrs old, single and "ready to mingle" was like "walking through a mine field in 22 inch heels". I remembered Ali saying those exact word to me about 2 years ago. I laughed to myself, _leave it to Ali to take the fun out of things, _And turned my attention back to the TV.

"Sorry to interrupt your bad girls club marathon, not really, but we have breaking Vh1 news, if that is possible. Tomorrow night At 8pm I, Whitney Cummings and my co-host Johanna " Joey" Santamaria , Will be talking one on one with band 'Intrepid'. That's right you guys, I will be talking to Adam Torres, Drew Torres, Zach Gordon, James Macavoy, And keeper of all our hearts, and my underwear drawer ... ELIJAH GOLDSWORTY! So don't forget to tune in right here, tomorrow night at 8. Im Whitney Cummings, that is my vibrator and this is your BAD GIRLS CLUB MARATHON!"

All of my movements froze when I heard that name. Eli, It's been quite a while since I've had any contact with him. And the last time we did talk, He was begging me to give up life as I knew it for the fast pace life of a rockstar. But things are different now, and maybe we can go back to being friends. Or we could at least talk, I miss hearing his voice, seeing his face, kissing his- NO! stop it clare! your over him! But, that doesn't mean I can't talk to him right?

I looked at my phone, decision time. I slowly picked up my phone, and pressed speed dial 1. I chuckled, I cant believe I never changed that. It started to ring, and just as i was thinking about hanging up, a tired, but pantie dropping gorgeous voice answer through the other end.

"hello."

"...Hey, Eli."

He anxiously answered

"CLARE!"

Ohhhhhh. what will happen next? you have to click that little button down there to find out

Kisses- Ollie ( p.s. i like polar bears!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! sorry I took soooooo long but I busy, I got a few good reviews but I would like more. but either way, here is you next chapter!

...

Clare's Pov

_he anxiously answered_

_"CLARE!"_

"Hey Eli"

"Hey, hey! how's it been.. I mean, wow, it's been..."

"6 yrs."

"Yeah! 6 yrs... 6 yrs. So, um what's up Clare, I mean not that you need a reason to call me, um, because of course you can call me whenever you want, you know, if you just want to talk, or maybe if you just want to say 'hi' or-"

"Eli"

"Yes"

"Your rambling"

"Oh.. sorry"

"It's ok, and to answer your question, no there is no reason I called."

"Well that's great! I mean, it's cool to just talk, I don't mind"

"Good. Im glad."

"Me too." he answered nervously "So, I heard about your new book."

" Yeah. _'In Depth'_ it's the sequel to my first book _'The_-"

" _The first glass of port'_. Yeah, I know, I've read it. I always knew you were a talented writer."

"Yeah... And you always had a way with words" I could almost hear him smirking sheepishly through the phone

"Yeah, well you know, it kind of helps when writing songs for your super awesome band" He replayed in a cocky manner

"Oh really, and here I was thinking it was a group effort"

"Nope, not at all"

"Well, that's good to know"

We both laughed

"So, I hear your coming to California for the book signing Friday. That should be fun"

"Yup. Just as much fun as you could have in a hotel for a month d-"

"Wait. Did you just say a month" he asked anxiously

"Yeah, after the book signing I was planning on going on a little vacation, but Im not a big fan of hotels"

"Oh. Well, If you want, I mean you can always stay with me. I mean I have a big house out here, there's a guest room, and there's plenty of room for someone else"

"Well that would be great Eli, but wouldn't your girlfriend mind?"

"Clare. Im single"

"Well than its settled, I'll be vacationing at the 'Hotel Eli''

"Good, so what about you?"

"what about me?"

"Well, are you seeing anyone?"

"No Eli. Im single too."

I hear some crashing around and muffled voices in the background.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

" yeah, no everything's fine, just Adam and the guys being jerks."

"How is Adam ? It's been a while since I've heard from him too"

"Adams good. but I think I better go, band has to practice"

"Ok. well it's been nice talking to you Eli, see you Friday"

"yeah, see you Friday, and Clare"

"Yeah Eli"

"I've really missed you"

I smiled to myself

"I've really missed you too. bye"

"bye Clare"

...

Eli's Pov

I can't believe it. Clare and I are going to be all alone at my house starting this Friday, and today is Wednesday!

And If I have any say in it we will be back together by Saturday.

...

Yay! hugs and kisses! but Im warning you, there will be smut in this next chapter. Im going to skip Thursday because neither of them do anything except Clare watches the interview. that's right people! Clare skipped the date! but I would like some ideas on how to incorporate the smut in there to any ideas would be lovely. thanks

Ollie- kisses


End file.
